parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Object Show Characters Meets Blue's Big Musical Movie Part 7
Transcript *Steve: Okay, This is It, This is My Chance to Find the Clue. *Leafy: Let's Go Find It. *(Song Starts) *Steve: I'm Gonna Find the Third Clue, I'm Gonna Find the Third Clue... *Slippery: Hi, Steve, Hi, Object Show Characters, Has Steve Found the Clue Yet? *Lightbulb: No, He's Still Looking. *Steve: I'm Still Looking for the Third Clue, I Wonder... *Shovel: Hi, Steve, Hi, Object Show Characters, What's the Third Clue? *Pail: Yeah, Has He Found It Yet? *Boombox: No, Actually, He Haven't Found It Yet. *Steve: Still Haven't Found the Third Clue. *Magenta and Green Puppy: (Barking) *Ice Cream: Hi, Magenta and Green. *Party Hat: He's Still Looking. *Steve: I'm Still... *Mailbox: Hey, Steve, Did You Hear the One About the Guy Who Was Taking a Really Long Time to Find a Clue?, Oops, Sorry! *Steve: I'm Still Trying to Find the Third Clue, I... *Tickety: Hey, Steve, You Need to Find That Clue Soon, Because Blue Needs a Partner Real Bad. *Steve: I Know, I Know, I Know, I Know Blue Needs to Find a Singing Partner for the Big Show, But..., I Can't Find the Clue. *(Song Starts) *Steve: What If I Never Find the Clue, I'm Not as Good, and That as You, I Feel Like Giving Up. *(Song Ends) *Steve: What Should I Do? *Lego: Don't Give Up, Steve, Everybody, Hit It, Sing With Us! *All: Don't Give Up, Just Go On. *Steve: If Something Goes Wrong. *All: Don't Give Up, Just Go On. *Steve: I Just Gotta Keep On. *All: Don't Give Up, Just Go On. *Steve: Do You Really Think I Can Do It?, Do You Really Think I Can Find the Third Clue? *Slippery: Of Course! *Mailbox: I Know You Can Do It. *Skittle: You Can Do It, Steve. *Steve: Yeah, I Won't Give Up, I'll Go On, I Can Find That Clue, Are You With Me? *All: Yeah! *Steve: Come On! *Carrot: Let's Go! *(Crash) *All: (Gasping) *Steve: It's True, Yes It's True, When Things Went Wrong, You Know I Didn't Give Up, *All: No, No! *Steve: Until I Found My, I, I Really Did It, I Found My Very First, Clue! *All: (Cheering) *Milky: Way To Go! *Steve: You Know What We Need, We Need Our Handy Dandy... *All: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook, Right, Cause, I Found the Third Clue, and I Gotta Draw Clues, In the Notebook, So, Our Third Clue Is, Is Drawer, (Laughs), So, A Rectangle for the Front, and Lines for the Sides, Oh, and the Back, and a Curve for the Handle, A Drawer. *Camera: Hey, We Have All Three Clues. *Window: That Means, We Just Have to Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner, and The Music Show Can Go On. *Steve: We're Ready to Sit in Our... *Hearty: Thinking Chair! *Steve: Thinking Chair, Let's Go! *Feather: Hurry! *Neighbor: Boy, I Hope We Get to Hear Mailbox, Hi, Steve. *Steve: Oh, Hi, How are Ya? *Monkey: I Didn't Know You We're Gonna Be Here. *Woodpecker: Hey, Big Guy. *Elephant: Hey, Steve. *Steve: Hi, How are Ya Doin?, Good to See You. *Orange Kitten: I Can't Wait, I Can't Wait! *Sidetable: Thanks! *Bowling Ball: When's the Show Starting? *Steve: Okay, Now That We're In Our, Thinking Chair, Let's Think! *Watermelon: So, We're Trying to Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner! *Lemon: And Our Clues Are, A Notebook! *Lego: A Knob, *Carrot: And, a Drawer. *Steve: So, Hey, I Have a Notebook, Maybe It's Me! *Window: Steve, You Don't Have a Knob! *Steve: Oh! *Boombox: Or a Drawer. *Steve: Oh, Well, Some Drawers Have Knobs. *Party Hat: Right! *Lightbulb: But Then What About the Notebook? *Hearty: Ooh, Maybe the Notebook Can Go in the Drawer! *Steve: Who Do We Know, Who Has a Drawer, With a Knob, and Holds Our Notebook? *Skittle: Sidetable Drawer! *Steve: Sidetable Drawer, Yeah!, Sidetable Drawer Has a Drawer With a Knob, and She Holds Our Notebook! *Milky: Hey, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Lego: Is Sidetable Your Singing Partner? *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *(Song Begins) *Steve: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, *Leafy: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, *Feather: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, *Camera: Cause We're Really Smart! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Ooh, Right Blue, Now We Get to Check This Off Our List, We, Played Blue's Clues, To Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner in the Big Music Show! *All: Check! *Pig: Hey, Look at That! *Leafy: We Finished Everything in Our List! *Steve: That Means, The Big Music Show Can Go On, Hey, Sidetable, Guess What?, We Figured, Out The..., Sidetable? *Ice Cream: Where is She? *Steve: Oh, She's Collecting Tickets! *Camera: Hey, Let's Go Tell Sidetable Drawer That Blue Wants to Be Her Partner in the Big Music Show! *Feather: Let's Go! *Milky: Hey, Everybody, Guess What?, Steve Founded the Third Clue! *All: Wow!, You Did? *Steve: Yeah, and We Figured Out Blue's Clues and Everything! *All: Who Is It? *Party Hat: It's Sidetable Drawer! *Steve: Let's Go Tell Her! *Pail: Yeah, Let's Go! *Bowling Ball: I Can't Believe It. *Steve: She's Gonna Be So Excited! *(All Talking Excitedly) *Steve: Wait a Minute, *Watermelon: Where's Sidetable Drawer? *Mailbox: Where Did She Go? *Tickety: Wasn't She Right Here? *Steve: Sidetable Drawer is Missing! *(All Gasping) *Boombox: We've Got to Find Her! *Steve: Yeah!, Um, We Better Split Up, and Look for Sidetable. *Window: Yeah! *Mailbox: Yeah, I'll Look in the Front Yard! *Shovel: We'll Look By the Sand Table. *Pail: and The Slide. *Tickety: We'll Look in the Bedroom. *Slippery: and The Bathroom. *Mailbox: Yeah! *Lemon: That's a Great Idea! *Steve: Great, Uh, Blue, I, and the Object Show Characters Will Go Check Behind the Stage. *Periwinkle: Steve, Object Show Characters, There You Are, Are You Ready to See My Trick Now? *Steve: Uh, Periwinkle, We Can't Look at Your Trick Right Now, Sidetable Drawer is Missing and We've Got to Find Her, Can You Help Us? *Periwinkle: Oh, If You Find Sidetable, Than Can You Look at My Trick? *Steve: Of Course! *Periwinkle: Okay! *Lego: Will You Help Periwinkle Find Sidetable Drawer in the Backyard? *Hearty: Great! *Carrot: Excellent! *Steve: All Right, Everyone, Let's Meet Back Here in a Few Minutes. *Bowling Ball: Come On! *Window: Let's Go! *Periwinkle: Come On, Let's Go Find Sidetable Drawer, If We Find Sidetable Drawer, Than I Can Show Steve My Magic Trick, Are You Looking?, Remember to Yell Out If You See Her, Come On, Sidetable!, I Gotta Find You So I Can Show Steve My Magic Trick! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Objects Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:2018